fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dio Xava
Dio Xava (ぢお ざば, Zaba Dio) is an infamous independent mage. He hails from the powerful House of Xava; is next in line as its' heir apparent. Dio's name not only reaches around the Kingdom of Fiore, but the entire continent. He is world renown for both his power and questionable ''antics. A good deal of his actions in past could have him classified as a Dark Mage, however, he is known for talking his way out of such legal situations. Among society's elite, he is well known as a trouble child despite taking his duties as a Xava seriously. Dio's cruelty in combat and unreasonable antics have earned him the moniker, '''Bringer of Chaos' (ぶりんじゃあ おうふ ちゃおす Burinjaa Oufu Chaosu). Also, he is known to have a dark aura about him. In spite of his blood stained reputation, Dio is recognized as one of the most powerful young mages in the world among names such as Sanjo Vista, Jellal Fernandes, Laxus Dreyar, and Jura Nekis. Appearance With a devious smile that leaves his enemies on edge, Dio is hard to miss and leaves an impression at first glance. Dio stands at a height some two inches from six feet flat.. Flowing past his neck is his red-orange hair, which he wears braided in one big braid; leaves the side hair free. Dio get his red hair from his grandmother on his mother's side. In addition, he has blue eyes. Usually, Dio sports a traditional chinese martial arts uniform. The top is a dark blue with tan sash around the waste area. Along with this are a pair of tan pants with bandages wrapped around the lower half of his legs near his ankles. Over this, he wears a mid length cloak. Dio can almost always be seen with an umbrella hoisted over his shoulder. The umbrella serves as his primary weapon. On jobs, Dio likes to keep his face unseen; thus wraps a multitude of bandages around his face as to create a make-shift mask to hide his indenity. Why he goes out of his way to conceal his indenity is not something he ever expands upon to others, at the except of his attendant, Liliana. Even in more casual situations, Dio wears more oriental influenced clothing. This is a preference he shares with his father. Dio is usually wearing a carefree smile on his face and has his eye lids slitted. To most, he can be a very chipper person; this is evident in his usually cheerful expressions. A few years ago, Dio usually wore a short sleeved version of his current shirt. Also, he leaned more to darker colors. Moreover, he did not bother to conceal his indenity on every job he took. Despite his usually cheerful mood, he can be quite intimidating. It's said one glare of his can leave his enemies with second thoughts on fighting him. Though he admits his sister's glare is far more fearsome. Personality History Early Life Rise to Fame Relationships Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Immense Reflexes' Immense Endurance & Durability: Enhanced Speed: Master Acrobat: Skilled Assassin: Genius Intellect: *'Master of Interrogation:' Magical Abilities [[w:c:fairytail:Fire Magic|'Fire Magic']] (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō):' 'Lava Magic (溶岩魔法, Yōgan Mahō):' [[w:c:fairytail:Air Magic|'Air Magic]] (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō):''' '''Immense Magical Power: :Master Sensor: :Enhanced Magical Sensitivity: Equipment Quotes Trivia *Dio is greek for "wine" and derives from the name Dionysus, the God of Wine and Celebrations in Greek Mythology. *His appearance is based off Kamui from Gintama. *His favorite food is anything spicy and tasty. But he detests anything sour. *Dio sees Sanjo as a personal rival. Both for the fact that he is a Vista and that he is the best among the younger generation. However, Sanjo does not see Dio as such. *Dio's theme is Song of the Ancient/Fate by Keiichi Okabe . Temporary Gallery Dio Combat.gif Dio visits Jellal.gif Dio Alt.jpg Dio 6.jpg Dio and Sis.jpg Dio Youth.jpg Dio Grubbin.jpg Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:House of Xava Category:Weapon user